Middle School Bandmates
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Nina and Jerome have been best friends since they were born. It's the start of their eighth grade year. They soon meet Eddie Miller, a new student at their school, and the three become best friends. Soon enough they decided to form a band. Follow these three middle schoolers as they struggle to deal with Middle school and more. R&R. Prequel to 'Band of Friends', maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Two people like 'Band of Friends' one shot story and wanted me to update soon. So, I decided that I would do a story for it. It takes place in America, and the Anubis kids aren't in it. Like I said in 'Band Of Friends' Jerome is American and best friends with our two favorite Americans (Nina and Eddie). **_

_**This is very AUish, Nina's father was the one that died and her mother lived. Jerome's dad left him, his mother, and his baby sister when they were young. As for Eddie, he lives with his mom since his father's in England.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, I only own the idea and OCs that come into this.**_

* * *

Chapter One

I guess you could say, in more ways than one, that Jerome and Nina weren't just best friends. They were like brother and sister. They had been close since they were born. Their parents were the best of friends and considered them family. Both families couldn't be happier until something bad happened.

Nina's father had gone to work one day when the roads were iced, why they hadn't closed the roads was unknown. As he was driving he lost control of the car and died. That left Nina and her mother upset. After that happened, Savannah found that she couldn't pay the bills anymore and was going to have to move out of the house.

When Joan found out about it, she insisted that Nina and her mother move in with them. Even though Savannah didn't want to intrude on the family, Nina convinced her mother it was a good idea. So they did move in with one another.

From that day on Nina and Jerome would do everything together, well almost everything. They were never seen without the other. If you were looking for Jerome, like most teachers always were, you would have to find Nina. And if you wanted Nina, you'd have to look for Jerome. It was fairly simple.

"Can you believe this?" Nina asked, as she sat down in the gym of the school. "We're 8th graders now, Jerome." She was surprisingly happy about this.

"Yeah, yeah. I see that." The tall blond rolled his eyes. He hated school. Really, he did. He was surprised that he had actually made it this far. **(I was the same way when I made it to 8th grade, just thought I'd say that.)**

"Awe, Jerry." She laughed at him. She never he wasn't as excited as she was, so she thought of teasing him. "Don't be a baby."

"You're so _funny_." He hissed teasingly at her.

"Don't you two have something better to do then flirt?" Someone called from a few rows behind them.

Jerome rolled his eyes, as did Nina.

"I'm sorry that you don't have a girlfriend, Rick. Maybe if you weren't such a dick, you'd have one. Oh wait, that's not the problem." The blonde said to Rick, who was the one that made the comment about them.

"Shut the fuck up Clarke. No one cares what you have to say." He shot back.

"Uhuh." He rolled his eyes again.

The two friends turned their attention back to the stage, where they saw Principal Swindle standing there. **(Sorry had to put Swindle because I'm watching 'Swindle' right now.) **It was the time of year where he'd give his speech about how he wanted a great school year and all of this. "Good Morning, Students, teachers, and staff. I'd like to the first to welcome you all back to school. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and have a wonderful year. Now, I hope you all plan on going to this years first football game. Alright, I'm going to hand this over to Coach Rogers."

With that the principal walked off the stage and Coach Rogers appeared. "As Mr. Swindle said, welcome back to school everyone. Now, tonight's a big night for our football team. We're having our first game of the season against none other than South High's raging Eagles. I'm going to hand this over to our star quarterback Jerome Clarke." With that Coach walked off stage.

Jerome stood up and walked onto the stage. "I hope you guys are all ready for tonights game. I know I am. How many others are?" The students and teacher cheered. "That's what I like to hear. We're going to eat those Eagles and bring home our first win of the season!" **(Eat the Eagles is what was said at my school for one of our football games, we lost sadly.) **

The rest of the pep rally went on like a normal one. With games and all of that. Soon enough it was time for them to get back to classes. Jerome and Nina had most of their classes together, so they walked into their first period, English.

"This is going to be awful." Jerome groaned right before the bell rang.

"relax, it can't be that bad." Nina assured him.

"Good morning, Class. Now it's time for a pop quiz." The English teacher said as she walked into the room. Everyone groaned as she passed them out.

* * *

_**AN: Here's the first chapter of my story. The football is the next chapter and that's when Eddie comes in. They will form their band a little later in the story. Yes, Jerome and Nina do live together after everything that happened. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed. Red and Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So, last time on 'Middle School Bandmates', the school had a pep rally getting everyone excited about the first football game of the school year. Jerome got the school all fired up to 'eat' the eagles.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own HOA, only this idea and ocs.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

The rest of the first day of school went by in a flash. Nina and Jerome had at least six of their classes together. Jerome had gym class, while Nina was in computers. That was both of their 3rd period classes. The classes they did have together, were the ones that moved fast, because they talked to each other a lot.

Right now Jerome was walking toward the football field through the parking lot when he walked into a couple of people. "Watch where your going." Jerome stated.

"Maybe you should watch it, _Northern._" One of the boys growled.

The blond looked to see who it was he bumped into. He saw three South Middle football players. **(I realize in the first chapter I said 'high', I meant 'middle'.) **He rolled his eyes when he saw them. "What are you doing on Wolf territory?"

"We're the eagles, we can go wherever we want." The second one said.

"You better watch your backs tonight, _Northern, _this is going to be one game that you will never forget." The first one said.

"Maybe he's right, Chad. We are on his territory after all." The third guy said. He was a bit shorter than Jerome and had blond hair. He was wearing one of the South Middle school football jerseys, but he didn't look happy about being at North middle.

"It's only one of them, Miller." The second said. "We can take him."

"We never travel alone." A voice said from behind them.

The three eagles turned around and faced the rest of the Wolves.

"I don't know who you guys think you are, but you don't come on our territory and boss us around. We'll give you to the count of three to get the hell out of here. Understand?" Nickolas, he was one of the football players, said.

"We're not scared of you guys." Chad spoke.

"There's eleven of us and only three of you, Chad." Jerome said, taking a step beside Nick. "I don't think those are even odds, are they?"

"You don't know who you're missing with, Clarke." The second guy said, before he and Chad turned to walk off. "Come on, Eddie, let's go."

"How about I don't?" Eddie said. That shocked the wolves and his two 'friends'.

"What'd you say? You'd rather stay here with these dogs?" Chad said.

"Sounds better than being on a team of bastard." He replied. Taking his jersey off and throwing it two his former teammates. "Tell coach, I quiet."

"You can't quiet!" The second said.

"I just did Jake." The shorter blond said.

"I'd leave now." Travis, another wolf, said.

"Fine." The two eagles left, leaving behind the north middle team and Eddie.

"Look, I'd like to apologize for them." Eddie said, turning to face Jerome and the team. "They're jerks."

"No duh." Jerome muttered, getting elbowed by a teammate. "Anyway, it's nice to see someone has the balls to own up to those two."

"Thanks, I think."

XXXXX

It was later that night at the football game. While both of the teams were in the locker rooms, getting ready, the fans were all getting into the bleachers to find seats.

Nina was sitting in the bleachers closest to the fence, so she could see the game better. She hadn't noticed when someone took a seat next her. When she finally turned, she saw it wasn't someone she knew. "You new or something?"

"I'm transferring to North middle tomorrow." He replied.

"Really?" She said. "From where?"

"South."

"Your one of them?" She was wide eyed. She was actually talking to an Eagle.

"I quiet after I saw what jerks they were to your team."

"What do you mean? Did something happen earlier?"

"Yeah, in the parking lot of North. Chad and Jake dragged me along over there for some reason, when we ran into the QB, Clarke they called him, and an argument broke out. It was crazy." He explained. "I'm Eddie by the way."

"They ran into Jerome, did someone get hurt? I'm Nina." She asked.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Oh, good." She laughed, which he did too.

The two of them watched the football game when it started. After a couple hours of playing the wolves won the game. The score was 82-14, they won by a long shot. People soon started leaving with their kids/parents.

Nina and Eddie were waiting by the gate for Jerome. She had convinced Eddie to walk home with them, since she found out Eddie lived in the same area that they did.

"Jerome!" She shouted, seeing her blond 'brother'. She hugged him. "You were awesome!"

He laughed, hugging her back. "Thanks Neens. I am, aren't I?" He smirked.

"Great game." Eddie spoke up.

Jerome looked at him, remembering him from the events just hours ago. "Thanks." He replied with a smile. "You really did quiet their team, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to North Middle tomorrow." Eddie replied.

"You should try out for our team. I've seen you play, I have to admit you've got talent." The tall blond said.

"Really?" The short one asked, while the other nodded. "Thanks. I might just do that."

"The wolves can always use a good player like yourself."

"Jerome has a new best friend." Nina said in an 'awe' tone. "Wait, you better not be replacing me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, princess." He smirked. "You're my sister."

"Good." She smiled and laughed.

"We should head home." Eddie suggested.

They all nodded and headed home.

* * *

_**AN: There was the football game. Go wolves! Haha, had to say that. I know they got along with Eddie to easily in the end, but they're the only two that will probably trust him for a while when he starts at North middle. The rivalry between North and South middle schools has been going on for years, if you go to one of the schools from the other, they're most likely not going to like you at first. Eddie's soon going to see how that feels.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed. They won't become a band till later on.**_


End file.
